Darkness Surrounds
by thLevel
Summary: My first fic on ff.net! yay! Jonathan bashing! Only slightly! But like anyone cares if I bash jonathan! R/R! -_-;
1. Mission Status: Critical

BAM

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! I was gonna buy it from a garage sale, but those sneaky nintendo guys beat me to it!!!!! *Takes a deep breath* I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! (Don't sue me, all you'd get is two pennies, a gum wrapper, a piece of lint, and my nintendo!) 

****

Darkness Surrounds

Chapter 1

"BAM!"

The fire of a bullet burst loudly out of the gun barrel. The empty shell of the bullet fell to the ground making a light tap. The bullet then fired strait into the heart of a guard, instantly killing him and leaving a crimson bloodstain on his jacket. 

"Jo you need to get into the navigational tower and shut it down!" Mr. Carrington screamed into the mini-microphone. 

Joanna Dark, the 23-year-old agent determined to stop Data Dyne from killing the race of aliens had been the never-ending perfect agent.

Joanna raced across the field of guards and generals firing her with their Super Dragons. She pulled out a grenade launcher and fired as much as she could, trying to kill all of the guards. Yet she seemed to lose control of the gun when the huge grenades shot out. She noticed she was out of ammo and had no other guns. 

"HA HA , looks like we caught Carrington Institution's best agent." 

"Think again friend." Joanna barked back at the General. 

"So how are you planning to get out of this one child?" The General snapped back, grabbing Joanna's chin. 

"This way!" Joanna screeched back while punching the general in the stomach and breaking his nose on her knee. She grabbed his gun out of the holster and held it up to his head.

"Put your weapons down or he gets shot" Joanna warned cautiously. The guards all did what Joanna demanded all except one.

"So you want him to die?" Joanna warned.

"You fool. If you kill him we all open fire and have a pretty good aim" 

Joanna hesitated. She shot two guards in their legs and let them fall to the ground. She turned so her back was facing the navigational tower and backed up. She went about fifty feet before dropping the general and with his gun killing the guards.

She turned and ran to the tower. "AH!" Joanna screamed as she violently fell to the ground. " My leg. ARGH!" Joanna pounded her fists on the dry desert ground. She tore a piece of her sleeve off and wrapped it around her leg.

"Jo are you okay?" Mr. Carrington asked.

" Joanna if you don't get up this mission is over and you die we can't put a rescue helicopter in your area!"

Joanna staggered to her feet. "Okay I'm up but I can't finish this as fast as I am capable of." 

"That's okay as long as you finish it and come out alive."

Joanna dragged herself over to the tower. 

"If only I…. AHA! I've got it" Joanna uploaded her data link to the security computer and unlocked the doors.

"There, now I can get..."

Joanna heard the sound of an alarm.

"Oh no this can't-" 

A flock of guards ran out of the door. Joanna dove over into a small hole, maybe caused by an overloaded computer or such. She sat in the hole and was about to rest her back on the wall and fell.

"Wait I see now it isn't a hole it's a passageway, now lets see if I can just come out in a spot that isn't being heavily guarded." 

She crept along the passage and came out in a ventilation room. 

"Well this may work, now I only need a quiet weapon." 

She stuck her head out and saw a general with a variety of guns.

"This may be my lucky day."

Joanna reached down and knocked the general out with a heavy punch into the back of the head. She took the general's body protection suit and his guns. 

"Jo, you need to get to the main power source. Go to the laboratory with a weapon loaded and aiming at the scientists. Do NOT shoot them, they're being held against there own will."

"Understood, but…"

"But what Jo?"

"What about the alarm systems and all of those guards, I have no way to get around them."

"I can't help you on that and Data Dyne is tracing everything I say so I must leave."

"Good luck Jo!"

"Confirmed."

"Okay so now I need to get to the lab, I wonder if I just sneak through the halls… If only I knew where the lab was."

Joanna jumped out of the vent and secured the room.

"ha…ha…, now is my chance."

Joanna ran through the hallways violently, killing the guards with her falcon 2 silencer and opening doors to more and more guards. Eventually she stopped and rested on a crate. A guard walked, in aiming at Joanna.

"So you're the one causing all this sabotage?" 

"What do you want?"

"Well I was sent here to kill you."

Joanna instantly stood up, gun pointing at the guard. 

With a cocky smirk, the man lowered his pistol. "You've gotten this far with a leg like that. I'm impressed Jo."

"Jonathan! Oh, why are you here?"

"Well, hello to you too…" 

Joanna grunted and sat back down. "Oh don't get cute with me. Couldn't you have just stayed at the institution?" 

"Carrington sent me ahead as a spy, to secure the perimeter."

"Oh, right. And what have you done that's useful? Did you get yourself shot?" Joanna asked, mock hopefulness in her voice. She re-loaded her Falcon, and wiped the sweat off of her brow. 

"Ha ha, that was hysterical. For your information, the rooms beyond this one are completely inept of alarm systems." 

"English, Jonathan." 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I disabled the alarm systems, stupid." 

"Oh. I knew that…"

"Yeah, sure…"

There was a loud bang at the door, and Joanna stood shakily. "So, you coming or not? You could stay, I'm sure the guards could use a good game of shoot the idiot." She brushed past him and opened the door that lead out of the corridor. 

Jonathan didn't take the time to think over his options, and quickly followed the agent. "So, what are your mission objectives?"

"Gain entry to the Data Dyne main memory ward, disable navigational controls, plant a virus on the docking records, and escape. Oh, and now I guess I have to drag you along." Joanna shot a guard, who amazingly, was sleeping. The shot was to his leg, so he fell to the ground, clutching the limb.

"I don't want to die!!!!!" 

Jonathan looked down at him as they passed. "Too late." 

"I'LL GET YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" The guard struggled to stand, but failed. 

Joanna glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Take a number. Killing me has a pretty long waiting list." 

Jonathan growled and closed the door behind them. "Pathetic…"

Joanna fell to the ground "Stupid leg, er."

"Need help?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Walk much?" Jonathan mocked

"Very funny shorty…"

"Oh, so now I'm the short one? Last time I recalled you were the shorty"

Joanna felt a bang and fell into Jonathan.

"What was that Jonathan?"

"I may find out if you get off me"

Jonathan glared up shaking. "The Skedar"

"What! No that's impossible we killed them all, ALL!

"Guess not." Jonathan warned.

"Wait, Jo did you blow up there spaceship?"

"No but I thought we got them all."

"Did you go in the nesting area?"

"Don't even say that Jonathan, Carrington never warned me about anything like that"

"That may have had something to do with the fact that you were captured and we had no idea where you were!"

"Oh, heh never thought of it that way"

"Okay, how long ago was it when you were in that ship last?"

"Um… about a year and a half... I think."

"Okay so for all we know they could have twice as many of them on some planet we don't even know about."

"Well then we better stop sitting around and finish this!"

"Wait what about your leg? They'll kill you."

"I'll worry about me, anyway better off to die trying then to die doing nothing."

"Okay suit your self but you may need a better gun for this."

"Oh, well I was about to get one!"

"Yeah okay Jo if you say so."

Joanna and Jonathan ran through the halls not seeing one Skedar.

"This is getting weird Jonathan"

"Tell me about it"

"I just did"

"There up ahead Jonathan, it's the lab!"

Joanna walked in first. She quickly shut her eyes and turned around.

"What, what is it Joanna?"

Joanna stepped aside, holding her breath.

"Oh, my, lord…" Jonathan hesitated.

"But they were all…all…"

"Innocent." Joanna finished. 

"It doesn't look like other men killed them…"

"They are covered in scratches and bruises, The Skedar were in this room."

"It's the only explanation. Men can't make gashes like this, and five in the exact same angle.

Joanna heard the crash of a glass container and whipped around.

She watched the extremely frightened scientist fall to the ground with the unloaded gun in his hand trying to shoot Jonathan. Jonathan loaded his gun and aimed.

"Wait stop Jonathan!"

"He can help us get out of here"

Jonathan put the gun down.

"Who are you?" Joanna asked as she walked over to the scientist.

He swiped at her with his gun.

"Okay, do you want to come out alive?"

The scientist hesitated to speak.

"Okay then, stay here and die."

"NO!" The scientist hollered.

"Now were getting somewhere." Jonathan smirked.

"Okay now what's your name and what happened here?"

"My name is Dr. Sims…"

"I don't exactly know what happened because I was in the closet hiding."

"That's why I'm the only one alive"

Joanna looked over at the room as Jonathan kept inspecting the scientist.

"JONATHAN! GET AWAY IT ISN'T A SCIENTIST! IT'S A SKEDAR MORPHED INTO ONE!" 

The scientist turned back into a Skedar and punched Jonathan across the room. Joanna pulled out a Super Dragon and shot the giant monster down. She ran over to Jonathan hoping he was still alive.

"Jonathan? Oh, come on you baby get up."

Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Ahem, for your information" Jonathan coughed "That really hurt"

"Yeah, yeah I know how it feels."

"Wait how did-"

"I know it was a Skedar?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, look over there to your right tell me what the badge says and tell me he didn't look exactly alike?"

"The badge says Dr.Sims and…um I don't remember what he looks like…"

"You're an idiot Jonathan"

"Am not!"

"Think what you want…"

Jonathan lead Joanna to the Navigatoionl room. Joanna pulled one of the dead men of off the control panel.

"Ew, I can't wait to-"

A Skedar suddenly pried open the door and dove on Joanna.

"JONATHAN HELP!"

Jonathan pulled out a DD76 magnum.

"I you hit me with that I will be so…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Jonathan fire and hit the Skedar in the neck!"

Jonathan did as he was told and killed the Skedar leaving the dead body laying on Joanna.

"Urgh, get this hunk of ugly alien off me!"

"Okay Jo…"

Jonathan turned and walked away well Joanna threw the Skedar alien off of her.

"Okay Jo do your magic with this… thing."

"You mean reprogramer. God no wonder your not an elite yet."

"Yeah, yeah I was gonna say that."

"Okay Jonathan, whatever."

Joanna turned and placed the reprogramer on the desk and started to type.

"Exactly what are you doing again Jo?"

"Disabling Data Dyne navigational controls Jonathan. Now shut up and let me work would you?"

Joanna placed the reprogrammer on the backside of the computer.

"Now if Data Dyne hasn't done anything to prevent this from happining then I should-"

"Wait Jonathan? If the Skedar didn't come from this place…then that means the docking bay is full of Skedar as well as there ships."

"Oh, well the vent?" 

To Be Continued……. o.O O.o o.O O.o

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Er….. We all hate Jonathan!!! -_-; And what the heck is securing the perimeter?! I personally think it's just a good excuse to make poor Jo do all the work!!!!!! Stupid grey big-headed (literally) alien, making excuses……. 

P.S. I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK!!!! (Well, I mean I do own the game, but no, I don't but…. Aww dang…) o.O O.o o.O O.o 


	2. The Awakening

Disclamer: Okay so like I said ,I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK

Disclamer: Okay so like I said ,I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK! I borrow it from my sister's friend and well I'm not planning to give it back anytime soon [Don't tell!] But when my sister was playing she came across the freepiest thing yes I did mean to spell it that way O.o o.O. Anyways as everyone knows in the level before the last um… I can't remember the name but anyway Elvis has the really, really cool American costume, well we were playing and he gets killed by a Skedar. So we take over the ship even though we know we failed and my sister is going around looking for more guys to pop out so she can flip-out, and she walks out the door and there. Elvis is dead laying on the ground right in front of the door she just entered. Now remember that we killed him like six rooms away from this one. O.oo.O so how scary is that I mean I had nightmare and, and ,and It was freepy! Oh, yes, and my spastic sister is[ ~*Strawberry Girl*~][1]! Go to her Pro-file and be afraid be very afraid O.oo.O

****

Chapter 2

The awakening

Joanna jumped out of the vent followed by Jonathan.

"Stay here Jonathan I'll look up there for guards or Skedar"

Joanna wiped the dust off of her uniform and crawled ahead. Jonathan sat against the wall loading his Magnum and cocking it.

"Jonathan give me that gun, I need to make a distraction."

Jonathan crawled into vent.

"J-Jonathan! Give me the gun!"

"Shut up Jo they'll hear you"

"Jonathan I'm coming with you, your not leaving me behind…again…!"

"Just shut up Joanna I'll be right back you'll slow me down."

10 minutes later Jonathan jumped out of the vent and ran.

"Wait, Jonathan what did you do?" 

"I'll tell you later come on run, run as fast as you can"

Joanna and Jonathan sprinted through the empty halls of dead dataDyne guards and generals.

"Come on Jo your holding us up!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I GOT SHOT IN THE LEG!"

"Wait Jonathan!"

"There is a pack of Skedar up there."

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…"

"Jonathan this is serious stop counting back words."

Jonathan looked down at his watch.

"One…"

BOOM! 

The sound of an explosive went off.

"Wahahahahahahaha! **Cough**"

"Smooth Jonathan"

"Hey I cleared halls!"

"Yeah, you wanna medal?"

"Yes, actually, I do!"

"Wait Jonathan where did you plant that bomb?"

"In the navigational room why?"

"You idiot! You led them to the dataDyne Ship system!"

"Now they can waltz in and take control of the docking bay!"

"I thought you shut that down Jo?"

"I did, but they can still break into the main computer!"

"How, you…shut…it…down."

"You forget they worked with dataDyne, they have dataDyne technoligy."

"Joanna does that mean we have to-"

"Yes! We have to get to the docking bay and blow up the computers before they can access the files!"

"Urgh Jo you always have to make the day harder don't you?"

"Yes I do now lets go!"

Joanna and Jonathan ran down the docking hall falling into Skedar and hoping the other would not shoot the other by accident.

"Joanna step to your right…" Jonathan whispered.

"Why!"

"Just do it"

Joanna did as she was told, she tripped and had a mouthful of a broken pieces of boxes. Jonathan reached into his holster pulling out his gun and aimed at Joanna… 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JONATHAN!?"

"Stay down and pretend your dead"

Jonathan shot a hole right in front of Joanna's eye.

Jonathan turned and walked out of the room. Joanna glanced at the guards inspecting her and pretended to be limp. Joanna noticed the guards would see the hole in front of her head and start shooting once they figured out she was still alive.

Joanna slightly covered the hole with her face and hoped no one saw her move.

"Hey she's still alive, KILL HER NOW!"

Joanna rolled off the crate and pulled out a magnum. Wondering where she got it she loaded it and fired.

"This stupid gun takes forever to shoot it isn't quick enough. I need something faster."

"Wait my Flacon 2 Silencer!"

Joanna had 3 shots left in the gun and 2 more cartreges. She would have eight shots but she used five for the guards. She shot the rest of the guards using about 6 shots and grabbed a CMP150 from one of them. 

"Hey look! It's the docking bay!" Joanna happily mumbled to her self.

She walked in and started typing on the docking bay file computer.

"Wait it looks like someone already did this…But who Jonathan is no where in sight and even if he was he doesn't know how to plant viruses."

"Hey…Joanna…"

"Who is that I can't-"

"It's your old partner Elvis!"

"Oh, I'm sorry all I could see was the top of your head!"

"I am known to have a pretty big head but, that was just MEAN!"

"Sorry Elvis, but who planted this virus?"

"Your looking at him…"

Joanna reached down and hugged Elvis's rather large head.

"Hey watch the hardware Jo."

"Wait! Where is Jonathan?"

"In my ship."

"Okay lets go."

"Elvis…how many people can fit in your spaceship?"

"Three, four at most, but we'll be fine." 

"Okay now lets go"

"Wait you take Jonathan I have to do something"

"How will you escape?" 

"Elvis do you have that hover bike I put in your ship a long time ago?"

"Yes I think I haven't cleaned this thing in a while."

"Okay I'll get out on that don't worry I'll be fine Elvis."

"Right Joanna, but radio me if you need help!"

"I'll see you back at the institution."

"Goodbye Joanna…"

Joanna got on the bike and rode it over to the computer. She took a picture of the files and made sure they were clear enough to see.

"Now I have proof about these files this building is safe to blow up."

Joanna began to type then backed up and turned to go.

"We have an intruder all security to the docking bay."

"Argh…Stupid announcer."

Joanna Planted another virus on the dataDyne docking bay files. This virus would create a powerful surge that would go through each computer and blow it up. But Joanna had a dangerous part, she had to get out of the building before the last computer exploded, when it did… the only thing left to go to is the main power source. When it did the whole building would blow.

Joanna ran off and jumped onto the hover bike and sped through the building. A voice came over the Announcing speaker, a computer voice, it wasn't human it didn't have enough emotion.

"Five minutes until explosion. Repeat. Five minutes until explosion." Joanna heard a flicker as the Announcing speaker shut off.

"Oh, no it's not supposed to be that short I thought it was ten minutes!"

"I have to hurry or I'm fried!"

Joanna sped down the hall trying to unlock doors with their key codes but didn't open any.

"They must have turned the security system back on! What do I do? I have no way out now! I have to keep trying to break these codes!" 

Joanna found a door that's code was 37078. She walked into the room and saw an alien, a very fierce alien, he was alive but fainted. He was encased in a generation tank.

"Looks like this could be trouble in the future, maybe I should intoxicate the water see if that kills him."

Joanna began to type in the keypad hoping she didn't type the wrong thing and would release him. Joanna typed "Delete" in the keypad.

"DELETED! DELETED! DELETED! DELETED!"

"There looks like he won't be getting out…ever…"

Joanna jumped off her hover bike and started to run through the narrow halls. She found a door and dove out.

The announcing system was louder then ever, Joanna could hear it from outside.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One… System override, repeat, System Override."

Joanna, running as fast as she could, grinned as she dove into the ditch where she had started.

The Tower blew up with an extreme: "BOOM!" 

Joanna smiled at Elvis when he came to pick her up.

"Oh, so you did it?"

"Yeah, I did. How's Jonathan?"

"Ask him your self." 

"What? Jonathan you stayed. I'd have you'd gone back to the Institution."

"For a little sister you sure don't trust your older brother."

"Hah, yeah mainly if my brother is you."

Jonathan smirked.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah you could say that. My leg hurts and I'm lucky I took this body suit I got shot in the stomach so many times."

"Looks a little big, eh?"

"It doesn't feel any smaller."

"All right Joanna you go to Doctor Fox and fix that leg and take a bath, you smell worse then I do. I'll tell Carrington the mission status and your condition."

"Okay Jonathan…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A flock of guards jumped out of the rescue plane and looked around what was left of the Navagationl Tower.

"Do you see anyone that is alive?"

"No…Sir." 

"But we found this…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know sir but it doesn't have a scratch on it."

A slimy hand shot out of the glass breaking the guard's neck and instantly killing him.

"Oh, my god…" The last words of a general.

The alien killed all of the people on the rescue team and anything else that moved.

"Someya consade uhapohd ynghys ofersdebeda!"("The war has begun and you will DIE!")

Disclamer: Oh, so now your thinking O that's scary…well at least I hope that's what your saying anyway hope you like the story I don't have anything to say accept…well nothing…so I hope you liked this chapter and all the others that are coming up!

P.S. Yes I know I am a crazed freak of nature and I am very proud!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=28194



End file.
